1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air flow direction adjusting device provided with a fin which is capable of opening and closing a ventilation passage by way of turning operation and a vehicle air conditioning device provided with the air flow direction adjusting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in an air conditioning device which is employed in a vehicle such as an automobile, an air flow direction adjusting device which is provided in a blowout opening configured to blow out a flow of air is also referred to as an air conditioning blowout device, an air outlet, a ventilator, or a register or the like, is installed at each part of a vehicle such as an instrument panel or a center console, for example, and contributes to an improvement of performance for amenity exerted by air heating or cooling.
In so far as such an air flow direction adjusting device is concerned, it has been known that there is provided a construction in which fins serving as a plurality of air flow direction adjusting vanes are disposed in a horizontal manner, for example, so as to be turnable together in parallel to each other, and by way of these fins, a ventilation passage is opened and closed. The construction mentioned above is made in such a manner that a protrusion portion is provided in one of the fins that are adjacent to each other, a recessed portion is provided in the other one, and in a fully open position at which ventilation passage is closed by way of the fins, the protrusion portion and the recessed portion are engaged with each other. In this manner, a gap between the fins that are adjacent to each other is closed (reference should be made to Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 63-60834 (pages 5 to 6 and FIGS. 1 and 2, for example).
However, in the case of the construction of the air flow direction adjusting device described above, even at a fully opened position, a gap is formed between the protrusion portion and the recessed portion, and a noise or a molding dispersion of the fins is absorbed. Thus, a ventilation leakage between the protrusion portion and the recessed portion is unavoidable. In addition, it is also considered that the protrusion portion and the recessed portion are engaged with each other in a gapless manner, whereby a gap between the fins is closed. However, in this case, the protrusion portion is protrusively provided at an end part of the fin, and therefore, there may be a circumstance in which the recessed portion is subjected to compression of the protrusion portion and then the fins turn (over-strokes), and there has been a need to eliminate lowering of a shutout property of ventilation between the fins.